A Ninja Twist
by NinjagoGirl01
Summary: This is a Ninjago Creepypasta I made featuring NinjagoZ. She helped with the title and some dialogue check her out! She's amazing!


A Ninja Twist

A/N  
Just a quick note, Bridget is NinjagoZ's nickname. Plus this starts during the middle of a conversation she and I had.

Bridget: I just posted a new one- might take a bit to load.

Me: K. My iPod is just... Weird :)

Bridget: lol. Don't trust anything!

Me: Lol. It's an electronic apocalypse! Run before every enemy from your tv jumps out and attacks you! Don't trust TVs! :)

Me: I wrote that for random

Bridget: BUT THAT MEANS ZANE'LL JUMP OUT TOO!

Me: YUS! I can't wait for the electronic apocalypse! Lol

Bridget: Turn to Cartoon Network. Something weird is happening.

Me: It's only Ninjago

Bridget: At 9?!

Me: Wut?!

We both watched the episode that was starting. It started out normal, normal intro, normal theme song... But... There was no clip of the previous episode. The screen was just black while the song played and there was slight static in the background. It was like that for about 30 seconds. Then the title played. The title was "..."

Me: Are you seeing this?

Bridget: Yea

The episode started with Zane running. His clothes were bloodied and ripped. You could see his face was ripped and his robotics were showing. A shadow ran after him. Was that...

"Dante?" I asked myself. Why is Bridget's OC in this episode?

Me: WHY IS DANTE CHASING ZANE?!

Bridget: I DON'T KNOW! ZANE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bridget: WHY IN THE WORLD IS DANTE IN THERE! Wait a minute- THERE'S BLAINE!

She was right. After I looked up from my iPod I saw the hunter of the dead.

"Always gets his target..." I whispered. In case you didn't know, Blaine is Blitz Banter, from Fallen Angels ZK. He and Dante were working together to hunt down Zane. They caught up to him, stabbed him in the back and slid the knife down.

The screen turned black and the only source of light was my iPod. Then the screen showed Kai with a bloody knife. He was panting heavily and Nya was in the corner crying. She was holding something... But... I couldn't see what it was. The screen turned to a headless Jay. My OC, Shadow Zane, came out of the corner. He possessed Kai and thrust the knife at Nya. She screamed and dropped what she was holding. It was Jays head. Then Kai thrust it towards his heart as Shadow Zane exited his body. Then he shape-shifted into Jay and started walking towards the room of the ninja. Where Cole was.

Me: I'm sitting here crying my eyes out right now.

Bridget: me too

Me: Zane, Jay, Kai, and Nya... They're dead.

Bridget: this can't be a real episode! They can't be dead!

Me: The new season is suppose to be in December! It's only June!

Bridget: it's coming back on

I looked back at the screen. Lloyd was walking down the darkened streets. He looked like he was about to pass out, but just from tiredness. He finally passed out after five more seconds of walking. Another shadow, female shaped, walked up to his limp body, and faded away into nothing.

Lloyd was running up a hill towards Misako and Garmadon. He was being chased by a masked girl. Her mask was black with glowing white eyes and white, sharp teeth. And that was it. Lloyd reached the top and went to tell his parents about that... Girl... Who seems vaguely familiar. But when Lloyd touched their shoulders, they turned to ash. He started crying and the girl caught up to Lloyd.

"Don't blame yourself Lloyd, blame her! My creator!"

Bridget: Me?

Me: No. It's Corra. I'm her creator. I... Killed Lloyd's parents...

Bridget: it's not your fault! She killed them! she's lying to Lloyd!

Lloyd started talking to the screen.

"Why, Madisen? Why?" He asked. Then turned to ash himself.

"H-How did he know my name?"

The screen switched to Shadow Zane as Jay as he walked into the room.

"Hey Jay." Cole said. "Jay" just stared.

"Jay what are you doing?"

"..."

"Jay, quit staring at me."

"... No" his voice was uneven and didn't sound like Jay at all.

"Wha-" was all Cole had time to say. "Jay" snapped Coles neck and switched back to his true form. Then the screen faded black and the static was loud enough it almost woke my sister. Then it stopped. Just silence. I closed my eyes.

"Your next..." I was startled at the voice- err, voices. Dante, Blaine, Corra, and Shadow Zane stood there on the screen. Then it went through pictures of all of the dead ninja after they were killed. I shut off the TV despite my fear of the dark.

Me: that was terrifying :(

Bridget: I don't think I'll ever sleep again.

Me: I don't think I'm watching Cartoon Network after 9 anymore...

We haven't experienced anything like that for awhile, but I still feel like I'm being watched... By... Them all...


End file.
